


Зеркало

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Psychology, Sensory Deprivation, in-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Каждый травматик нуждается в идеальном отражении.





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: джен, пре-слэш;  
> pre-canon & in-game «DE:HR».
> 
> Примечание 2:  
> \- сенсорная депривация,  
> \- эффект Пигмалиона (явление, которое состоит в том, что человек, убежденный в верности той или иной информации, непроизвольно ведет себя таким образом, что данная информация получает подтверждение),  
> \- кинк на Д/С отношения, упоминание ампутации, мужская мастурбация с имплантами, кинк на импланты, ПТСР.
> 
> Примечание 3: саунд "Man Of Focus" — Joel J. Richard, Tyler Bates  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItbttFlOYuQ
> 
> Написано для команды «fandom Stealth Games» на Фандомную Битву-2017

— Иди сюда.  
Приказ Шарифа тянет как поводок. На шее словно сдвигаются кольца под кожей, там, где замер кадык. Смыкаются звеньями невидимого ошейника.  
Адам покорно шагает навстречу. Покорно стаскивает водолазку через горло — поддевает её вместе с майкой, чтобы не повторять два раза одно и то же движение.  
Шарифу, наверное, он кажется очень послушным. Или молчаливым и холодным. Или устало-равнодушным.  
Дэвид ходит вокруг — беззвучно и мягко, будто в пятки босса вмонтированы импланты бесшумного шага, — смотрит на тело Адама, на спину Адама, на его плечи, грудь, живот. Касается пресса точным движением тёплых пальцев — и кожа мгновенно и невольно покрывается мурашками.  
Шарифу нравится, как Адам заживает. Это видно по его лицу и губам, чуть поднятых уголками.  
Он даже не представляет себе, насколько разворочен и гниёт раной Дженсен внутри самого себя.  
Адам стоит, не шелохнувшись.  
Каждое движение Шарифа кажется наматывающейся на него... верёвкой. Прочные узлы, шершавые путы.  
— Штаны.  
Кольца под кадыком смыкаются туже. Адам тяжело сглатывает — этот порыв непроизволен, на инстинкте.  
Берётся за пряжку ремня, стаскивает брюки с бёдер. Не до самого низа; скользнув, они замирают на уровне колен.  
Шариф сдвигает штанины ещё ниже — наклонившись, смотрит, как аккуратные двузубые вилки протезов охватывают коленную чашечку.  
Каждое его действие кажется... эластичным бинтом, что фиксирует выбитый, вихляющийся сустав.  
Он снова доволен — это видно по кончикам ушей. Слишком богатая мимика, когда они наедине — Адаму кажется, что он знает все выражения Шарифа. Любовь, лукавство, откровенное жульничество, хладнокровие, восхищение, азарт, усталость, изумление, терпение, ярость, запал.  
Только ненависти нет. Ни разу не мелькала хоть тенью к Адаму.  
Дженсен в этом не сомневается. Потому что он сам — и есть эта ненависть.  
К самому себе.  
Он всегда был в противовес Шарифу; и его чувства сейчас тоже — в противовес.  
Ему стыдно, неимоверно стыдно и ещё больно. Не снимать одежду, не стоять вот так, полуобнажённым перед боссом. Если тот скажет: «Снимай трусы», Адам стащит — ему абсолютно плевать на то, что Шариф увидит его член, розовато-белую кожу, жёсткую тёмную поросль на пахе.  
Ну, головка, ну мошонка и яйца. Вряд ли Создатель расстарался для Шарифа чем-то эксклюзивным — тот же суповой набор, для всех одинаковый.  
Не от этого плохо.  
— Подними ногу.  
Адам поднимает — колено сгибается, движется навстречу плавным движением. Шрамы оживают, становятся чуть темнее, словно покрываясь румянцем, блик на железе скользит вспышкой ламп под потолком.  
Свет гладит его голени и щиколотки, заставляет сиять чёрные ступни золотым глянцем. Свет теряется и тускнеет на коленях, а выше к бёдрам и вовсе пропадает.  
Дальше только кожа и обычное человеческое мясо. Белое, холодное, алебастровое — на контрасте с Шарифом это особенно отчётливо.  
Бликовать бы и сиять ледяными ослепляющими доспехами.  
Но света нет. Свет сияет на протезах Шарифа. И гаснет — на самом Адаме.  
— Хорошо. Теперь вторую.  
Пытка продолжается. Стыд, горечь, вина — вместо сухого вина в глотку, вместо водки, виски, коньяка, бурбона.  
Адам повинуется — безмолвно и безропотно.  
Смуглые пальцы трепещут над его коленом, но берут за голень, перехватывая ниже, по металлу.  
— Хорошо.  
Потом плечи — внимательно, острым взглядом. Ладони касаются мышц — синтетических, нечувствительных. На стыке между шеей и до самых чашечек шрамов нет — они спрятались под «лапами».  
— Руку.  
Адам поднимает левую.  
— Теперь вторую.  
Он вытягивает правую — обхватывая Шарифа чуть выше талии. Тот усмехается — пауза замешательства секундная, едва заметна, — и кладёт свою руку Адаму за спину.  
Левую.  
Зеркаля.  
— Ну как?  
Дженсен молчит, наслаждаясь. От тёплого прикосновения мурашки снова по коже — бронебойной, казалось бы, укреплённой тысячей нитей непробиваемого каркаса.  
На его позвоночнике — проведи Шариф пальцами чуть ближе и выше — можно играть как на флейте.  
Так вода заполняет пустоты, так ветер трогает голые ветви, так полые кости отзываются под горячими губами, что извлекают из них песни.  
Шариф убирает руку — и Адам снова невольно сглатывает. Становится тяжело и беспокойно.  
Дэвид отступает на полшага, вполне довольный: во взгляде его нет ни похоти, ни возбуждения. Окидывает Дженсена с удовольствием скульптора или создателя, закончившего своё дело.  
— Одевайся.  
Кольца на горле сходятся ещё туже — хотя Адам свободен.

Он сам предложил Шарифу осмотреть себя после реабилитации. Вам же лучше знать, всё ли нормально. Правильно ли я... собран. Минутный осмотр.  
Дэвид Шариф колебался недолго. Он ни разу не видел Дженсена без одежды, не знал, как сжились с мышцами и кожей импланты: читал только в записях и медицинских рапортах. Возможно, отчётливо представлял — в аугах, обратившихся из чистых, «Шариф Индастриз» не знал недостатка.  
Адам не мог смотреть в зеркало, тщательно шифровался от доктора Маркович, не знал, как подступиться к девушкам — гнало, гнало прочь отвращение!.. Некоторое время раздумывал — может, мужчины? Попробовал — и не понял, что именно согнало с табурета в баре; отвращение от себя самого или то, что не смог соврать рыжему парню даже по минимуму?  
Адам совсем не умел — или только сейчас обнаружил — что не способен притворяться. Маска слетает сразу, броня тоже, любая ложь становится чешуйкой загара, которая слазит с белой, алебастровой, снежной кожи.  
Адам хотел бы, чтобы, когда его касались, он получал эмоциональные ожоги. Вот тепло, вот ладонь, вот ласка. Вот ты — не железный дровосек, не бесчувственный, оловянный, с сенсорной депривацией. Тебе нравится, ты помнишь себя самого, охотно отвечаешь на простое поглаживание. Без напряжения, без сексуального подтекста, но ты, блядь, не бревно, у которого годовые кольца вместо обнажённого торса.  
Он дрочил себе — это было забавно. Металлические пальцы, лязг сочленений, бесшумные движения — если врубить шумоподавитель, то прямо стелс-режим. Член от сочетания контраста, холода и трения, лёгкой прохлады и медленно впитывающегося крема под пальцами поднимался задорно и бодро. Как под играми в воск и лёд - там пережать крепко, здесь пригреть губами, создавая полярное напряжение.  
Жаль, тело откликалось только на него самого. Дженсен вполне собирался проверить теорию и дальше: и жаркий рот шлюхи-девушки, и проститутки-парня, чтобы понять, что вообще происходит и как далеко он увяз в долбанной депривации, но останавливало одно.  
Он не мог смотреть на себя в зеркало.  
Стыдно, больно, горечь сушит горло вязкой слюной.  
Кадык вверх-вниз, попытка сглотнуть. Но не проходит.  
Дженсен даже в трещинах отражения более целый, чем здесь, в ванной, блестящий и железный.  
Он должен был защитить. Сделать своё дело. Не оказаться беззащитным. Не попасть в засаду.  
Он должен был выполнять обязательства, которые подписал, считал своим кодексом, и оправдать доверие.  
Мег, Шарифа, самого себя.  
Адам смотрел в зеркало — и видел человека, которому не доверял. 

Ничего непоправимого не случилось. Была смерть, — но и её Дэвид Шариф приструнил к ноге.  
Адам Дженсен выбрался из её клешней с новыми костями и лёгкими, всё той же бородкой и вихрами торчком.  
Перечислять, что в нём не изменилось — ровно на три пальца левой руки. Список же того, что потерял и в чём стал иначе — на две ладони и ступни. Двадцать пальцев, дальше Адам сбивался со счёта.

Он смотрел в зеркало на себя с ненавистью — Шариф на Адама с любовью.  
Дженсен не сводил стеклянного взгляда с отражения, но отворачивался мысленно, — в прямом взгляде Дэвида на него сияли гордость и обожание.  
Адам захотел, чтобы Шариф стал его зеркалом.  
И спросил однажды, невпопад:  
— Хотите?  
— ...хочу, — после паузы ответил Шариф. 

Он трогал и ласкал импланты Адама. Спрашивал: здесь не щёлкает? — нет, отвечал Адам, понятия не имея, ему было всё равно. «Тайфун» не мешает спать? — нет, повторял Адам, следя за руками Шарифа.  
Когда тот касался на миг, секундно, пальцами кожи — от ожога перехватывало дыхание. Но это случалось редко: Адам зажил хорошо, никакого отклонения от нормы, ни одного признака лишения основных потребностей.  
Адам отлично приспособился обманывать тесты психолога, чтобы выйти из ловушки больничного.  
Адам мимикрировал лучше, чем система маскировки, плащ-невидимка, имплант, делающий Дженсена абсолютно прозрачным.  
Здоров, готов, рвётся на полевую работу.  
#ГдеМеганРид — капслоком над очередным террористом, или жертвой, или... неважно.  
В зеркале тусклая усталая сеть трещин. Адам давно не видит там своего отражения, орудуя привычно триммером наощупь.  
Знает, что увидит себя — почувствует — в «Шариф Индастриз», на последнем этаже, куда поднимется лифт, в кабинете босса.

Прикосновения мягкие, ненавязчивые. Чуть отстраняются — значит, Дэвид почти закончил осмотр.  
— Здесь больно, — говорит Адам, показывая подбородком на плечо. Горячая ладонь ложится мгновенно, надавливая и пальпируя.  
— Не должно, — с сомнением роняет Шариф, промассировав всё плечо Адама до стыка сочленений с протезом. — Любой серьёзный воспалительный процесс дал бы сразу результат в анализах. Что болит?  
Он обхватывает Дженсена за шею правой рукой, превращая плечо в настоящий плацдарм для марша.  
Адам молчит, наслаждаясь близким присутствием, тем, как теплое дыхание ложится на ключицы, как мнут и давят кожу смуглые внимательные пальцы.  
Кольцо на шее железной хваткой ощущается почти благословением: Шариф рядом, вплотную, не отодвинется в сторону, пока не убедится, что в Адаме нет изъяна.  
— Где ещё болит? — спрашивает Шариф озабоченно.  
Адам брякает:  
— Ноги.  
И добавляет для убедительности:  
— Когда засыпаю, жжётся на срезах.  
Шариф опускается перед ним на одно колено, поглаживает стыки протезов: и правого, и левого. Они чуть выше того, где у Адама начинаются культи. И иногда и вправду болят, как красным перцем обсыпанные, — фантомные боли, мать их, любят возвращаться внезапно и без предупреждения.  
Шариф сильно сжимает, проверяя, потом ведёт ладонью к бёдрам.  
— Как часто? — поднимает вслед за рукой взгляд.  
На полу, коленопреклонённый, он смотрится... странно.  
— Достаточно, чтобы я помнил.  
Адам почти не лжёт — как Чжао, Шариф, Таггарт. Как все те, с кем он бы не хотел встречаться. Как тот, кто к нему прикасается.  
Дженсен не раз думает, почему его заклинило именно так и именно на этом человеке. Чем больше узнаёт по ходу расследования, тем больше убеждается: ебать, психология не совсем бесполезная наука!..  
Но исправлять ничего не желает. Не сейчас.  
Ему нужен Шариф. Ему нравится его ласка. Он хочет видеть в зеркале любовь, обожание, восхищение. Терпение и нежность. Полное принятие.  
То, чего не может добиться от себя сам.  
Он хочет, чтобы тело отвечало на самые простые и невинные прикосновения — вместо ледяной корки.  
Чтобы #ГдеМеганРид и #янесправился не сидели в голове занозой, ржавым гвоздём, хренью, которую не успели ампутировать, и она теперь разлагается, отравляя весь организм чувством вины.  
Что есть человек, которому он нравится весь, полностью. До последней мышцы, сухожилия, клочка оставшейся или заменённой кожи. Каким он был, каким стал. Без сомнений, осуждения, препятствий — зеркалу нравится Адам, Адам принимает полностью своё отражение.  
В этой связке они идут долго. 

Жаль, что в комнате с батискафом Дженсен видит напротив себя лишь человека. И горячая ладонь, дыхание на скуле, мягкое хриплое «А-адам...» — всё идёт лесом.  
Жаль, что, находясь в заложниках Панхеи, Шариф видит в Адаме уже не венец совершенства.  
Который не сомневается, не может ошибиться, которого не надо — уговаривать. 

Зеркало идёт трещинами — с обеих сторон.  
И раскалывается.


End file.
